Murs intérieurs
by Elegy
Summary: Faith va en prison après ses aveux.
1. Acte I : Les ténèbres

**TITRE :** "Murs intérieurs"

 **AUTEUR :** Elegy

 **PAIRING :** Buffy/Faith

 **RATING :** M pour quelques scènes de violence physique et verbale et quelques scènes de sexe.

 **SPOILERS** : L'histoire se situe après "Sanctuary". Première saison d' _Angel_ et quatrième saison de _BTVS_.

 **RESUME :** Faith va en prison après ses aveux.

 **NOTE :** Pensées de Faith en italique.

* * *

 **ACTE I : Les ténèbres**

* * *

— Je voudrais faire des aveux.

Le glas avait sonné, Faith ne pouvait plus reculer. Dans les yeux de l'inspectrice Lockley, elle avait cru déceler une légère déception. Dans ceux de Buffy, la satisfaction...

 _Regarde-moi, B, regarde-moi. Je l'ai fait pour toi..._

Ou s'était-elle finalement dénoncée pour se protéger d'elle-même, de ce qu'elle était capable de faire ? Elle avait perdu le contrôle, complètement, totalement, désespérément. Et le plus dur à supporter était qu'elle avait ressenti un plaisir immense et terrifiant à se laisser aller ainsi, à franchir à nouveau les barrières de sa conscience, à plonger dans les ténèbres de son esprit torturé.

Les choses s'étaient ensuite enchaînées très vite. D'abord l'interrogatoire long et laborieux, pour essayer de justifier rationnellement une erreur fatale dans un cadre irrationnel. L'inspectrice n'avait pas eu l'air étonné pourtant. Mais comment un jury pourrait-il adhérer à sa version, comment pourrait-il accepter qu'elle ait tué Allan Finch parce qu'elle avait cru que c'était un vampire ?

 _Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas retenue ?_

Elle serait condamnée à une très longue peine, peut-être la peine de mort. Cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance maintenant.

 _Je suis déjà morte._

Après les heures légales de garde à vue, on l'avait transférée dans un fourgon inconfortable à la prison de Los Angeles. Elle n'avait plus revu ni Angel ni Buffy.

Pendant que les policiers la faisaient descendre du fourgon, elle contempla les murs immenses et sombres qui l'attendaient avec indifférence. Elle regarda les multiples fenêtres munies de barreaux, les barbelés tout en haut du bâtiment, les murs gris et sales.

Quand Faith franchit enfin les lourdes portes de la prison escortée solidement par les policiers, un sentiment de panique s'empara d'elle. Alors que les deux hommes la forçaient à avancer, elle tourna sa tête de l'autre côté, derrière elle, vers ce qu'elle laissait, comme si elle voulait garder l'image de la liberté, comme si elle espérait apercevoir quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui aurait tenu à elle.

 _B..._

Mais il n'y avait personne. Rien que le vide. Et la nuit.

* * *

Faith traversa des couloirs, franchit des grilles qu'on refermait soigneusement derrière elle. Elle dut se déshabiller, enfiler des vêtements informes qui portait le nom de la prison, et un numéro. Son numéro. Dernier stade symbolique de sa déchéance, de la perte de sa personnalité. Elle n'avait plus de nom, elle n'était plus rien, juste un numéro.

On la conduisit ensuite vers sa cellule. Elle traversa de nouveaux couloirs, franchit de nouvelles portes sous le regard pesant des autres détenues se délectant de son arrivée comme l'unique distraction dans un monde où seule la routine mécanique vous permet de ne pas trop penser. Elle essuya quelques remarques obscènes, ignorant les menaces et les invitations, le regard vide fixé sur le bout du couloir immense, jusqu'à sa cellule.

— Tiens, Jessy, t'as de la compagnie ! lança la gardienne d'un air goguenard en ouvrant la grille de la cellule.

— Putain, non ! s'exclama la femme avachie sur le lit.

Faith enregistra le bruit des clés derrière elle qui fermaient la grille, qui l'enfermaient irrémédiablement, lui faisant prendre soudain conscience de la réalité. La panique l'envahit à nouveau, lui tordant les entrailles. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose. Faith tourna son regard vers sa compagne de cellule. Probablement d'origine hispanique, elle était plutôt jolie, brune, les cheveux courts et arborait d'impressionnants tatouages tribaux sur les bras.

— Tu regardes quoi, là ?! cracha-t-elle, le regard plein d'animosité.

 _Je regarde ta jolie gueule que je vais exploser contre le mur..._

— Rien, répondit Faith en détournant son regard.

Elle s'absorba dans la contemplation de la cellule. Minuscule, austère, sale, les murs couverts de graffitis, suintant l'humidité, les deux lits superposés, le petit lavabo à côté des toilettes, une étagère, une fenêtre, des barreaux... Le vide...

— Eh ! Je te parle, pétasse ! T'as pas à me regarder comme ça !

Jessy s'était levée et s'avançait d'un air menaçant vers Faith, toujours immobile au milieu de la cellule, le regard perdu dans le vague.

 _Je regarde ta jolie gueule que je vais exploser contre le mur..._

L'image du visage ensanglanté de Jessy apparut comme un flash dans l'esprit de Faith. Elle se vit la tenir par les cheveux et lui écraser le visage contre le mur, plusieurs fois, sans un mot, avec juste cette folie meurtrière dans les yeux, cette folie qui la poursuivait, et le vide...

 _Je regarde ta jolie gueule que je vais exploser contre le mur..._

Jessy se tenait devant Faith. Au moment où elle leva le poing pour frapper la Tueuse, celle-ci la regarda enfin, et son mouvement se figea. Jessy n'avait jamais vu un tel regard. Un frisson glacial parcourut son échine. Elle vit la folie, la haine dans ces yeux bruns qui semblaient perdus auparavant, inoffensifs. Une violence incommensurable émanait de cette femme silencieuse qui était venue perturber son quotidien millimétré. Elle n'avait soudainement plus envie de poursuivre son geste, elle sentait qu'elle le regretterait.

Faith n'avait pas cillé. Ses yeux avaient harponné ceux de l'autre femme, la défiant, la dominant, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Il avait traversé ce visage - _Je regarde ta jolie gueule que je vais exploser contre le mur..._ \- pour se fixer loin... dans le vide...

Jessy recula d'un pas et affronta le regard terrifiant, essayant de ne pas montrer le trouble qu'elle ressentait. Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment en se jaugeant.

— C'est quoi ton nom ? demanda finalement Jessy, brisant le silence devenu pesant.

— Faith.

— Moi, c'est Jessy. Bon, tu prends le lit du haut. Et bienvenue en enfer.

* * *

Faith n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Elle ressassait les mêmes pensées, revoyait le même visage, la haine, puis la satisfaction qui avaient transparu dans ces yeux verts qui la hantaient.

Faith ne réalisa vraiment qu'elle était en prison que lorsque les angoisses nocturnes des autres détenues résonnèrent dans les longs couloirs vides. Sans cesse du bruit, des pleurs à demi-étouffés, des cris, des injures qui venaient rompre ses réflexions et la renvoyaient à son désespoir.

Au matin, une gardienne vint ouvrir la grille en prenant un malin plaisir à faire courir sa matraque le long des barreaux pour réveiller les quelques prisonnières qui auraient pu dormir. Jessy se leva en maugréant.

— Bouge ton cul, c'est le petit-déj', faut pas arriver les dernières.

Faith descendit du lit et suivit Jessy dans le couloir. Elle vit des centaines de clones, des femmes comme elle, vêtues de combinaisons oranges, arborant leurs numéros, sortir de leur cellule et se diriger vers le réfectoire d'un pas lourd. Elle vit les dizaines de cellules alignées les unes à côté des autres, sur plusieurs étages, comme une immense fourmilière labyrinthique.

— Je te préviens, tu te démerdes Faith, je ne jouerai pas ta protectrice.

Elles arrivèrent dans le réfectoire où étaient disposées de longues tables. Beaucoup de détenues étaient déjà installées et Faith sentit les regards se poser sur elle. Ses sens aiguisés de Tueuse lui permirent d'entendre les questions et les remarques salaces qui fusaient à chaque table. Préférant les ignorer pour ne pas laisser place à la colère aveugle, elle prit son plateau et entreprit de s'asseoir à côté de Jessy.

— Tu fais quoi, là ?

 _Je te plante ce couteau dans le ventre..._

— Je m'assois.

Les autres femmes de la tablée observaient la scène avec attention, un sourire sur les lèvres.

— Non, mais tu rêves, beauté, tu dégages de là, c'est ma table et je t'ai pas invitée ! lança Jessy bien fort pour que tout le monde puisse témoigner de l'inaltérabilité de son statut de caïd.

Faith la regarda en silence, son plateau dans les mains. Les femmes s'esclaffaient, se moquant de cette nouvelle si fragile qui se ferait bientôt dévorer par la meute impitoyable qui gouvernait le monde souterrain de la prison.

 _Je te plante ce couteau dans le ventre..._

Faith jeta un œil alentour et repéra une table isolée où deux femmes seulement mangeaient. Elle s'y dirigea lentement, se concentrant sur chacun de ses pas, laissant refluer en elle la colère sourde qui montait, une colère à laquelle il était si tentant de se laisser aller à nouveau pour se noyer dans son néant et ne plus avoir à réfléchir.

 _Je te plante ce couteau dans le ventre..._

 _Je regarde ta jolie gueule que je vais exploser contre le mur..._

Elle s'assit à bonne distance des deux autres femmes et commença à manger la bouillie infâme qu'on daignait leur servir.

La femme assise à sa gauche la regardait avec un air outragé. Elle tendit un bras vers le plateau de Faith et lui arracha son assiette.

— Chuis sûre que t'en veux plus, donne-le moi.

Faith se tourna vers la femme et d'un geste vif récupéra son assiette. Le rire de contentement s'étrangla de surprise. La femme, prénommée Trisha, se leva alors, révélant son corps musclé et imposant. Elle s'approcha lentement de Faith, puis se pencha légèrement sur elle de manière à lui parler dans l'oreille, ses deux mains noueuses posées sur la table de part et d'autre de la Tueuse brune. Faith sentait le corps lourd dans son dos et le souffle chaud près de son visage.

— Ecoute, petite conne, je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris comment ça marche ici... lui souffla Trisha à voix basse. Ici, les petites nouvelles obéissent à nos lois, et si je veux que tu me donnes ton repas, tu vas me le donner sagement, comme tout ce qui pourrait m'intéresser d'ailleurs...

 _Je te plante ce couteau dans le ventre..._

— Tu es à moi, puisque tu as choisi de t'asseoir à ma table, et tu dois suivre les règles sinon on te brisera, on te cassera, jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes pleurer en rampant pour nous prier de t'autoriser à nous lécher les bottes...

 _Je regarde ta jolie gueule que je vais exploser contre le mur..._

— ...Tu n'es rien ici, rien que nous ne décidions que tu sois...

 _... plante ce couteau..._

— ...Tu n'es plus la petite pimbêche de Sunnydale, tu n'es plus qu'une merde...

 _... plante ce couteau..._

— ...que nous écraserons de gré ou de force jusqu'aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

La phrase de Trisha se transforma en un long cri douloureux alors que sa main droite venait d'être transpercée par une fourchette dans un mouvement si vif que personne n'aurait pu dire que Faith en était l'auteur si elle n'avait pas gardé sa main sur le manche. Elle resta impassible, observant le sang qui perlait doucement de la plaie, le regard vide. Le silence s'était fait dans le réfectoire, on n'entendait plus que les cris de Trisha qui se cramponnait à la main de Faith et tentait vainement de lui faire lâcher la fourchette. Le temps s'était comme suspendu, personne ne bougeait plus, les surveillants semblaient avoir disparu.

 _Je vais t'arracher la langue pour que tu cesses de crier..._

Dans un même mouvement, Faith retira la fourchette et donna un violent coup de tête en arrière en se relevant brusquement, brisant le nez de Trisha qui s'effondra sur le sol.

Trois surveillants surgirent alors et se saisirent de Faith qui ne résista pas et se laissa emmener en cellule d'isolement. Elle fut jetée sans ménagement à l'intérieur.

Et là vint la douleur. Les coups de matraque s'abattirent sans discontinuer pendant cinq longues minutes pendant lesquelles l'esprit de Faith avait enfin repris conscience. Elle n'essaya pas de se défendre ou de se protéger, la douleur la ramenait à la vie réelle, elle lui permettrait de se concentrer sur autre chose que son désespoir.

Les surveillants la laissèrent enfin dans l'obscurité et la solitude de cette pièce minuscule et étouffante, sans fenêtre, qui servait à punir les prisonnières récalcitrantes. Faith sentait encore la chaleur des coups sur son corps meurtri, une chaleur presque réconfortante, presque familière, comme après un combat difficile contre un vampire.

 _Je vais te planter ce pieu et tu disparaîtras en poussière..._

Allongée sur le sol froid de sa cellule, elle ramena ses genoux contre elle et se recroquevilla. Puis elle perdit conscience et ce ne fut plus que le vide.

* * *

Faith resta trois jours en isolement. Elle se réveilla pendant la nuit du premier jour, le corps douloureux, le visage tuméfié. Mais elle savait que sa condition de Tueuse lui permettrait de s'en remettre rapidement. Un médecin était passé plusieurs fois et lui avait fait avaler des cachets. Elle sentait que son esprit était brumeux, ses pensées de plus en plus confuses.

 _Les foutus cachets..._

Mais son envie de violence avait diminué, elle se sentait plus calme. Peut-être était-ce aussi dû à l'obscurité dans laquelle elle était plongée ou à l'absence totale de bruits, de ces cris d'angoisse qui se répercutaient de cellule en cellule.

 _Peut-être que je suis morte..._ _Peut-être que Buffy m'a planté ce couteau - mon couteau - dans le ventre et que je suis toujours dans le coma... Peut-être qu'elle a réussi, qu'elle m'a poussée du toit quand l'hélicoptère est arrivé..._

Elle revit l'image de Buffy sur le toit avec elle quand elles avaient fui les hommes du Conseil.

 _J'avais cru que tu me pardonnerais... J'avais cru que tu comprendrais... Que tu me laisserais une deuxième chance..._

La haine dans son regard, la détermination, la rancœur.

 _La satisfaction_...

Elle regrettait l'aveuglement de l'autre Tueuse, qui n'avait jamais vraiment écouté ce que Faith avait désespérément essayé de lui faire comprendre dans leurs moments de complicité, pendant leurs patrouilles en commun ou au Bronze. Elles avaient été très proches pourtant, presqu'en symbiose dans les combats, dans la danse... Faith avait senti que Buffy n'était pas indifférente, elle sentait toujours l'effet qu'elle produisait sur les autres... Le désir... Elle l'avait vu dans ces yeux qu'elle aimait tant, dans ces yeux qui se refusaient à soutenir son propre regard, lourd de promesses nocturnes et ambiguës, lourd de remises en question. Ces yeux qui s'étaient détournés de son regard finalement trop lourd de conséquences. Mais Faith s'était presque résolue à se contenter de l'amitié de la Tueuse blonde, une amitié qui lui était offerte véritablement pour la première fois... Jusqu'à ce qu'un imbécile vienne se jeter sur son pieu au détour d'une rue.

 _Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas retenue ?_

Jusqu'à ce que Faith tue Allan Finch et que Buffy la trahisse.

L'image du pieu planté dans le cœur de l'adjoint apparut alors dans son esprit, le sang humain qui coulait sur sa main, le regard d'incompréhension de l'homme qui avait voulu les prévenir, la panique dans celui de Buffy. Le flou dans sa tête. La fuite. Le déni.

 _Tu m'as laissée tomber... Tu ne m'as jamais soutenue... Tu m'as accusée... Tu n'as jamais voulu croire que ça aurait pu t'arriver... Tu t'es toujours cru si forte... Toi, l'élue numéro un, l'invincible Buffy, irréprochable et toujours honnête... Tu t'es servie de Finch pour te justifier, pour t'éloigner de moi, pour ne pas affronter ce que tu ressentais pour moi... C'était tellement plus facile..._

La panique, le désespoir lui avait fait perdre la tête. Acculée, Faith avait attaqué pour se défendre, devançant Buffy et l'accusant du meurtre.

 _Je ne l'ai pas voulu... Mais tu m'as trahie... Laissée tomber... Ça aurait pu t'arriver et c'est pour ça que tu as paniqué... On aurait pu s'en sortir ensemble... On aurait pu... Tu n'as jamais voulu accepter le fait que c'était un accident... Il te fallait laver tes mains, ta culpabilité, ta responsabilité... Heureusement, la méchante tueuse, la remplaçante était là pour porter le chapeau... C'était tellement facile pour toi... Et tout le monde te croirait... Personne n'a jamais cru en moi... pas même toi... Pas même moi._

La suite n'était qu'un flot ininterrompu d'erreurs, un chemin d'autodestruction qu'avait suivi la "Tueuse renégate", la "folle psychopathe" comme on aimait à l'appeler parmi ses anciens "amis". La partie la plus sombre d'elle-même avait pris possession de son esprit et elle n'était plus parvenue à refaire émerger celle que Buffy avait connue et appréciée avant le meurtre. Celle qui avait aimé la Tueuse blonde. Celle qui la faisait rire ou simplement sourire. Celle qui aimait la vie et ses plaisirs.

 _Mais tu m'as trahie... Et tu m'as tuée sur ce foutu toit pour rien, pour..._

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit, interrompant ses pensées. La lumière était trop forte pour les yeux de Faith, enfermée depuis trois jours dans l'obscurité. Elle détourna la tête, prise d'un vertige. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas capable de savoir à quel moment elle avait été vraiment consciente, si elle avait rêvé ses pensées, ou si elle avait dormi trois jours, assommée par les cachets. Elle avait presque oublié où elle était, perdue dans le vide de l'obscurité de cette cellule silencieuse.

 _La lumière... Le coma... Je suis réveillée..._

— Allez, bouge-toi, sors de là !

L'ombre dans l'encadrement de la porte ne lui évoquait rien.

 _Ces connards du Conseil m'ont enfermée..._

Ses yeux s'habituant enfin à la lumière, elle reconnut l'uniforme, puis l'un des gardiens qui l'avaient frappée.

 _La prison..._

Elle se leva péniblement, le corps engourdi, et suivit l'homme dans le couloir. Les paroles de Jessy lui revinrent alors à l'esprit.

 _Bienvenue en enfer._


	2. Acte II : Le vide

**ACTE II : Le vide**

* * *

Quand Jessy vit arriver Faith, accompagnée d'un surveillant, elle ne put réprimer un frisson d'angoisse. Depuis le début, cette brune sexy la mettait mal à l'aise et ce qu'elle avait fait à Trisha dans le réfectoire ne faisait que confirmer l'idée qu'elle devait s'en méfier. Faith avait toujours ce regard vide et étrange qui intriguait et effrayait en même temps Jessy.

— Hé, Faith ! Bravo ! T'as gagné la palme de l'entrée la plus fracassante dans cette putain de prison !

Faith tourna son regard vers elle sans réagir. Jessy constata qu'elle avait été battue par les gardiens. Sévèrement.

— Ils t'ont filé des cachetons, hein ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de ne pas faire passer dans son ton l'espoir d'une réponse positive.

— Oui...

— Ça va te calmer... Tu en auras besoin ici. Personne ne tient au début sans ces saloperies.

Faith grimpa sur son lit et s'allongea. La tête lui tournait et la lumière continuait à lui faire mal aux yeux. Jessy s'appuya contre le mur et l'observa en silence pendant une longue minute.

— Faith ?

— Mmm ?

— Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour te retrouver ici ?

Le silence retomba dans la cellule.

 _C'était un accident... Ça aurait pu t'arriver..._

Jessy n'osa pas répéter sa question car elle craignait les réactions imprévisibles de Faith. Elle se demanda si cette femme n'aurait pas dû être enfermée en hôpital psychiatrique plutôt qu'en prison.

— Vols, agressions, meurtres.

La voix de Faith était neutre. Elle semblait énoncer de simples faits qui ne la touchaient pas. Ce détachement inquiéta encore davantage Jessy qui n'osa pas demander des détails.

— Tu en as pris pour combien ?

— Il n'y a pas encore eu de procès.

Jessy digéra les dernières paroles de Faith puis se décida à faire un geste.

— Faith... Tu as vraiment déconné l'autre jour... Si tu es en préventive, il va falloir te calmer parce que tu risques de te rajouter quelques années de bonus... Et tu as signé ton arrêt de mort avec le gang de Trisha... Maintenant elle veut te faire la peau.

Faith ne fit aucune remarque. Tout cela n'était que très familier. La violence, la haine, la vengeance, des sentiments qu'elle connaissait si bien et contre lesquels elle luttait à chaque instant. Mais contre lesquels elle perdait souvent.

Jessy se demandait si Faith l'écoutait. Elle poursuivit néanmoins.

— Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire. Il y a deux ou trois filles ici avec lesquelles il vaut mieux être copines si tu ne veux pas finir la tête défoncée dans les chiottes. Trisha en fait partie. Moi aussi d'ailleurs...

Jessy marchait de long en large dans la cellule, perturbée par le mutisme de l'autre femme.

— Je ne sais pas d'ailleurs pourquoi je me fais chier à t'expliquer les choses, apparemment tu t'en fous... Peut-être que c'est en partie parce que j'ai toujours rêvé d'exploser le crâne à cette conne, et que tu es la seule à avoir osé le faire depuis des années...

 _Je regarde ta jolie gueule que je vais exploser contre le mur..._

— Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?

— Bientôt huit ans...

— Pour quelle raison ?

— Trafic de drogues, les gangs, tout ça, la merde quoi...

— Tu as tué ?

La question surprit Jessy. Faith s'était relevée et s'était adossée au mur. Elle fixa la jeune femme.

— Une fois...

— Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es là, n'est-ce pas ?...

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Jessy baissa la tête.

— Alors comment as-tu fait pour faire partie des caïds que l'on respecte ?

Jessy releva la tête et montra son poing.

— Avec ça. Et en m'alliant avec les bonnes personnes au bon moment. Mais Faith, il y a des choses qu'on ne fait pas. Et humilier Trisha devant tout le monde en est une. Si elle te chope, tu prieras pour que ce soit les gardiens qui te tabassent...

— Ça m'est égal...

Jessy soupira.

— Ecoute, tu ne comprends pas ! Ton procès n'a pas eu lieu, tu as tout intérêt à te tenir à carreau pour sortir le plus vite possible.

— Ça m'est égal. Il n'y a rien qui m'attend dehors.

 _Je l'ai fait pour toi, B..._

— Ni personne.

Sur ces mots, Faith descendit du lit et sortit de la cellule.

* * *

Faith avait entrepris de visiter la prison. Le long des couloirs, les détenues qu'elle croisait faisaient un écart à son passage et se parlaient à voix basse. La craignaient-elles pour ce qu'elle avait fait ou s'écartaient-elles parce que Faith était devenue une pestiférée, le premier nom sur la liste noire de Sa Majesté Trisha ?

Faith descendit dans la cour dans laquelle les prisonnières jouaient au football, faisaient de la musculation, s'échangeaient des produits illicites ou tramaient les unes contre les autres. Quelques échanges s'arrêtèrent à sa vue, puis reprirent, les regards ne quittant pas celle qui avait défié Trisha.

Faith s'adossa à un mur et sortit son paquet de cigarettes, seule chose qu'elle avait pu conserver de l'extérieur.

 _Mais j'ai toujours ma cicatrice..._

— Tu m'en files une ?

Jessy l'avait finalement rejointe. Elle lui tendit le paquet puis s'alluma une cigarette.

— Tu es cinglée de sortir de ta cellule.

Faith ne put s'empêcher de sourire amèrement.

 _Psychopathe... La Tueuse psychopathe..._

— Je sais, je suis une tueuse psychopathe... J'ai l'habitude, dit-elle en souriant à l'autre femme.

Jessy ne savait pas comment interpréter cette phrase et ce sourire. L'état mental de Faith l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Elle semblait suicidaire, indifférente à tout, résignée, étrange.

Faith étudiait un petit groupe de femmes qui s'était réuni dans un coin de la cour.

— C'est ça le gang de Trisha ?

Jessy suivit le regard de Faith et acquiesça. Elle vit aussi que les femmes regardaient dans leur direction.

— Tu ne devrais pas rester près de moi si c'est si dangereux, lança Faith en faisant des ronds de fumée.

Jessy ne répondit pas. Elle ne quittait pas des yeux le groupe qui s'avançait à présent vers elles. Cinq femmes à l'air déterminé et peu avenant s'arrêtèrent devant elles. Trisha portait un bandage autour de sa main et un pansement sur le nez.

— J'aime bien ton nouveau look, jeta Faith.

Jessy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle avait définitivement classé Faith dans la catégorie des fous dangereux irrécupérables.

— Tu es morte, dit Trisha en contenant difficilement sa rage.

 _Je suis déjà morte..._

Faith sourit et lui souffla la fumée de sa cigarette au visage.

— Sale petite pute ! cracha Trisha que ses acolytes durent retenir car les surveillants les observaient avec attention.

Ce n'était pas le moment et Faith le savait.

— Tu es morte, répéta Trisha avant de s'éloigner avec son gang.

— Tu es malade, Faith, complètement maboule...conclut Jessy d'un air résigné.

— Si tu as peur, je ne te retiens pas. Personne ne t'oblige à rester avec moi, d'ailleurs je croyais que tu avais dit que tu ne serais pas ma protectrice, Jess.

— Va te faire foutre ! s'exclama Jessy en s'en allant.

* * *

Faith écrasa son mégot de cigarette et se décida à continuer son tour. Elle observa un moment les filles qui faisaient du sport. Certaines frappaient dans un sac avec des gants. D'autres levaient de la fonte. D'autres encore faisaient des abdominaux. Elle s'approcha du sac de frappe.

— Je peux ? demanda-t-elle aux deux filles musclées qui s'entraînaient.

Elles la regardèrent d'un air narquois en la jaugeant de haut en bas. L'une lui tendit finalement les protections.

— Non, merci.

Faith donna quelques coups de poing pour tester la solidité du sac. Il ne résisterait pas longtemps à sa force de Tueuse. Les autres continuaient de l'observer en ricanant.

 _Rappelle-toi, B, quand on s'entraînait ensemble..._ _On devait retenir nos coups pour ne pas craquer l'énième sac de Giles... On finissait par se battre ensemble pour soulager notre frustration..._

Alors elle envoya un coup de pied de côté de toutes ses forces rassemblées. Un seul, qui décrocha littéralement le sac et le fit voler vingt mètres plus loin. Les ricanements cessèrent aussitôt. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers elle. On y lisait l'incrédulité mais aussi la peur. Et un respect craintif.

— Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle auprès des deux boxeuses qui la regardaient bouche bée.

Puis elle s'éloigna en souriant.

* * *

Elle revint dans sa cellule. Jessy était allongée sur son lit et fumait.

— Il y a des douches ici ?

— Oui, en bas.

Faith prit une des serviettes qui étaient fournies par la prison et s'apprêta à partir quand Jessy la rappela.

— Faith !

— Quoi ?

— Tu ne devrais pas y aller...

— Pourquoi, tu as peur que je me perde ?

— Les douches... servent à pas mal de choses... entre autres aux règlements de compte... et les matons ferment les yeux...

— Alors, viens avec moi.

— Je ne peux pas te protéger, Faith... Pas contre Trisha...

— Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges, Jess.

 _Je suis déjà morte..._

Faith sortit de la cellule.

* * *

Les douches se trouvaient dans le sous-sol de la prison. Des cabines individuelles alignées sur plusieurs rangées mais dénuées de porte par mesure de sécurité. La pièce était grande et plongée dans une semi-obscurité peu rassurante mais propice à l'intimité. Une gardienne se tenait près de la porte d'entrée. Elle fouilla Faith pour vérifier qu'elle ne portait pas d'arme cachée puis lui tendit du savon.

Faith se dirigea vers les cabines du fond pour éviter de se retrouver sous le regard de la surveillante. Elle entendit couler l'eau quelque part. Elle s'engouffra dans une cabine et se déshabilla. Elle se rendit compte à quel point ses vêtements en cuir lui manquaient. Elle ouvrit l'eau et se laissa bercer par le bruit et le contact apaisant du liquide sur sa peau. Au bout d'un moment, elle réalisa qu'elle entendait autre chose derrière le bruit des douches.

 _Des gémissements..._

Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux collée sur son visage et, sans couper l'eau, se dirigea silencieusement vers le bruit. Cela venait de la cabine la plus au fond.

Faith se pencha légèrement. Deux femmes étaient en train de faire l'amour sous la douche en essayant de rester les plus discrètes possibles. La femme blonde qui lui faisait face avait les yeux fermés et se laissait aller sous les caresses de sa compagne. Faith les épiait en silence, le manque lui tiraillant soudain le ventre. Elle observait leurs corps se mouvoir lentement, leurs mains glisser sur la peau, les doigts de la brune donner du plaisir à l'autre femme qui continuait à gémir.

Et qui la regardait. Elle avait ouvert les yeux et lui souriait.

— C'est quoi ce bordel, là-bas ?! lança la surveillante qui s'avança d'un pas lourd vers les cabines du fond.

Faith sourit à son tour à la blonde et retourna dans sa douche juste au moment où arrivait la surveillante.

— C'est rien... C'est rien... Si on peut pas avoir cinq minutes d'intimité... Je ne savais pas que vous écoutiez aux portes. A moins que vous vouliez participer, ma main est fatiguée... avança Faith pour détourner l'attention et protéger les ébats des deux femmes.

La femme la regarda avec une moue de dégoût et retourna devant la porte non sans avoir traité Faith de "Sale petite gouine perverse".

Faith sourit et termina sa douche en tentant d'ignorer les soupirs de plus en plus bruyants et rapprochés qu'elle entendait derrière elle. En tentant aussi d'oublier son désir douloureux. Au moment où elle capitula et commença finalement à se caresser, les gémissements cessèrent dans un cri étouffé. Elle retira sa main, une intense frustration s'emparant de son corps, l'image de Buffy se superposant soudain à celle de la blonde.

Elle entendit la douche s'arrêter et vit passer les deux femmes quelques instants après. La blonde fit courir un regard appréciateur sur le corps de Faith et lui souffla un "merci" à voix basse, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Faith les regarda partir avec regret, son désir encore plus fort et toujours inassouvi. Elle se sentait exactement comme quand Buffy la touchait par inadvertance ou dans un geste d'amitié, comme après un entraînement où leurs corps s'affrontaient, se frôlaient, comme quand elles roulaient sur le sol, leurs corps enchevêtrés, comme quand son odeur l'enivrait et qu'elle rêvait de se plonger dans ses cheveux blonds, de respirer sa peau, de se noyer dans ses yeux...

 _La frustration... Je t'ai tellement désirée..._

Elle soupira, serra les poings à s'en faire mal et frappa finalement l'une des parois de la douche, y laissant un trou.

 _Je t'ai tellement désirée..._

Elle se laissa glisser doucement vers le sol, le dos contre le mur carrelé. Elle regarda le sang de son poing blessé disparaître dans un tourbillon. La douleur était plus supportable que le désir qui la tourmentait. Ses larmes qui coulèrent enfin se mêlèrent invisibles à l'eau qui ruisselait sur son visage.

 _Je l'ai fait pour toi..._

 _Mais toi, qu'as-tu fait pour moi ?_

* * *

Deux semaines passèrent rythmées par la routine du quotidien dans lequel se réfugiaient la plupart des détenues. Le quotidien et les tranquillisants. Faith continuait d'en prendre, elle sentait qu'ils calmaient ses pulsions violentes. Surtout, ils l'empêchaient de vraiment réfléchir, de ressasser ses pensées torturées, de souffrir. Mais l'image de Buffy ne quittait pas son esprit.

 _La satisfaction sur son visage..._

La bande de Trisha s'était faite discrète depuis quelques temps vis-à-vis de Faith, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon selon Jessy. Elle pensait que Trisha attendait que ses blessures guérissent pour pouvoir s'occuper de Faith personnellement.

Les autres femmes évitaient prudemment la Tueuse, préférant ne pas être vues en sa compagnie mais surtout se méfiant de ses réactions et de sa force. L'épisode du sac de frappe avait fait le tour de la prison. Trisha clamait à tout le monde que décrocher un sac, aussi impressionnant que cela puisse paraître, ne voulait pas dire qu'on savait se battre.

Jessy s'était adoucie. Faith comprenait qu'elle se donnait surtout un genre, qu'elle endossait un rôle qui la protégeait des autres.

Faith avait vu son avocat commis d'office. Il n'était pas question de procès avant au mieux un an en raison des lenteurs de la justice. La justice était d'autant moins pressée que Faith avait fait des aveux et qu'elle avait reconnu tous les chefs d'accusation. Par ailleurs, il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusions sur l'issue du procès. Au mieux, elle prendrait entre quinze et vingt-cinq ans, au pire la perpétuité ou la mort.

 _C'est ça que tu attends de moi, B ? Tu veux que la justice termine ce que tu n'as pas réussi à finir avec mon couteau... Comme ça, tes mains resteront propres, ta conscience tranquille, et tu resteras la parfaite et innocente Buffy. Et tu seras satisfaite. Tu l'étais déjà... La satisfaction dans ton regard... C'est ce qui fait le plus mal... La satisfaction dans tes yeux qui m'obsédaient..._

— Faith ?

L'image de Buffy dans le commissariat hantait Faith, la poursuivait même dans ses rêves et aucun cachet ne parvenait à la faire disparaître.

— Faith ?

 _Tu vas me poursuivre avec cet air satisfait jusqu'au jour de l'injection finale ?_

— Faith ? Réponds-moi bordel ! cria Jessy excédée par les absences répétées de Faith.

— Quoi ?

— J'ai vu Trisha tout à l'heure...

— Et alors ?

— Elle n'avait plus de bandages.

— Je suis contente pour elle.

— Putain, Faith, mais faut te le dire comment qu'elle va te buter ?!

 _Je suis déjà morte..._

— Et alors ?

Jessy désespérait de jamais comprendre cette fille effrayante et pourtant si attirante. Elle lui faisait peur, la déconcertait, l'exaspérait, mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle l'attirait irrésistiblement. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait l'amour. Depuis son ancienne petite amie, Pat. Le manque était toujours terrible en prison. Presque pire que celui de la drogue.


	3. Acte III : La souffrance

**ACTE III : La souffrance**

* * *

— Buffy...

Jessy ne dormait pas. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de penser au corps de Faith qui dormait d'un sommeil agité au-dessus d'elle. Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'elle l'entendait se retourner dans son lit en gémissant, en marmonnant sans cesse ce prénom. Buffy.

Elle se leva et jeta un œil. Faith transpirait et son visage exprimait une intense détresse. Ses poings étaient serrés, ses mâchoires crispées, et son corps se mettait à trembler par moments. Jessy se décida à mettre fin à ce cauchemar.

— Faith !", appela-t-elle en lui secouant le bras.

— Buffy...

— Non, c'est Jessy, réveille-toi. Tu fais un cauchemar, réveille-toi !

Faith ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne savait plus où elle était et son regard semblait perdu, apeuré. Jessy repoussa d'une main hésitante les mèches qui étaient collées sur son visage par la sueur.

 _Je suis morte..._

Jessy continua à lui caresser le visage, essayant d'apaiser ce regard tourmenté qui la fixait. Non, qui la traversait, se reprit Jessy. Un regard toujours proche de la folie. Un regard penché sur le vide. Sa main se perdait dans les longues boucles brunes, lentement, doucement, pour ne pas la brusquer. Elle descendit sur un bras, touchant à peine la peau, puis remonta, effleurant les lèvres de ses doigts, dessinant des formes sur ce visage qui commençait à se détendre.

Jessy contenait son désir, son envie d'accentuer ses caresses et cette douceur forcée lui était presque douloureuse. Elle voulait toucher ces seins qu'elle devinait sous le débardeur, ce ventre musclé, ces longues jambes qui avaient cessé de trembler, elle voulait la prendre dans ses bras, la rassurer, lui faire oublier un instant la souffrance qu'elle sentait partout en elle.

Quand Jessy croisa à nouveau le regard de Faith, elle réalisa qu'il n'était plus vide et qu'elle l'observait à présent avec insistance. Elle retira immédiatement sa main.

— Je suis désolée...

— De quoi ?

— Je...

Jessy ne put terminer sa phrase. Faith s'était redressée et avait agrippé son tee-shirt, l'attirant vers elle. Elle la prit par le cou et la souleva littéralement de l'autre main, la faisant grimper sur le lit. Jessy n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner de cette force incroyable. Faith s'était allongée sur le dos et l'avait entraînée dans son geste, l'embrassant avec violence, la serrant presqu'à l'étouffer contre elle. Leurs désirs cumulés, leurs frustrations communes, se rejoignaient enfin dans cette étreinte fiévreuse de leurs corps avides.

Jessy souleva le débardeur, découvrant ce qu'elle avait tant désiré toucher, mais révélant aussi une terrible cicatrice sur la peau mate du ventre de Faith. Elle hésita un instant, puis continua à descendre, faisant glisser ses mains sur les seins, sur le ventre meurtri, puis plus bas, jusqu'à plonger finalement son visage entre les longues jambes qui s'étaient remises à trembler.

Faith rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux.

 _Buffy..._

L'image de Buffy s'était à nouveau imposée dans son esprit, mais cette fois elle avait pris la place de Jessy, comme un fantasme trop longtemps réprimé. La frustration avait été si forte que Faith sentit venir le plaisir trop vite, trop brusquement, une grande vague la submergeant soudain, la faisant se cambrer, et elle étouffa son cri dans les draps.

 _Buffy..._

Jessy remonta à sa hauteur et l'embrassa. Faith avait gardé les yeux fermés, savourant l'image factice de Buffy, imaginant que la langue qui s'insinuait en elle était celle de l'autre Tueuse, comme elle l'avait rêvé, espéré, tant de fois, et comme elle savait aussi désespérément que ce n'était pas elle, que ce ne pourrait jamais être elle.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Jessy l'observait.

 _Je regarde ta jolie gueule que je vais exploser contre le mur..._

La déception, la frustration renouvelée faisaient naître en elle un nouveau flot de pulsions morbides et violentes.

Elle se redressa, bascula Jessy sur le dos et cachant son visage dans son cou pour dissimuler son changement d'humeur, commença à lui faire l'amour. Mais ses gestes étaient devenus mécaniques, froids, impersonnels. Alors que les soupirs de Jessy envahissaient son esprit, Faith tenta de se ressaisir et de se persuader qu'elle entendait la voix de Buffy, que sa main touchait le corps de Buffy, qu'elle lui donnait du plaisir. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle ne sentait pas l'intolérable brûlure, le feu dans son ventre et dans son sexe quand Buffy la touchait, l'air chargé d'électricité, le désir intense qui enveloppaient leurs rencontres, le frisson, la gêne, l'hésitation et l'envie quand elles se regardaient. Elle ne ressentait rien. Rien que la frustration et le dégoût. Le dégoût d'elle-même, de ce qu'elle faisait, de cette mécanique sexuelle vaine dont elle n'arrivait plus à se satisfaire.

 _Je vais déchirer ta gorge entre mes dents et me repaître de ta douleur..._

Le dégoût de cette violence jubilatoire qui pouvait prendre possession d'elle à tout moment et dont elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire. Le dégoût de l'être abject qu'elle était devenue aux yeux de la seule personne qu'elle eût jamais aimée, des yeux qui l'avaient condamnée avec

 _satisfaction..._

Le dégoût de ce vide qui s'emparait d'elle et lui faisait perdre conscience, les yeux grands ouverts sur le néant.

— Faith...

Le son de la voix de Jessy qui murmurait son nom dans la jouissance la ramena brutalement à la réalité, à cette réalité carcérale et sordide, à l'aboutissement inévitable de son existence pathétique et gâchée, enfermée derrière les murs d'une prison, derrière les barreaux de son esprit malade, prisonnière de sa folie meurtrière, de sa schizophrénie, et à jamais condamnée par un regard satisfait.

Alors que Jessy laissait échapper un dernier soupir de plaisir, elle sentit quelque chose d'humide dans son cou. Faith pleurait en silence, anéantie par ce moment de lucidité cruelle, terrassée par cette prise de conscience insupportable, les larmes coulant librement, doucement, comme le soulagement ultime de sa frustration aliénante.

* * *

Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses, immobiles, Jessy serrant Faith dans ses bras, attendant que les larmes se tarissent, n'osant pas parler, ne sachant quoi dire de toute façon. Faith demeurait une énigme pour elle. Elle avait perçu son absence, ses gestes sans passion, sans tendresse, son désintérêt. Elle s'était sentie blessée, humiliée. Puis, elle avait compris que Faith resterait insaisissable, que son esprit s'était à nouveau fermé, qu'il demeurerait torturé, incompréhensible. Elle avait compris que Faith ne ressentait rien pour elle, qu'elle n'était pas l'objet de son désir, pas parce que c'était elle, mais simplement parce que Faith ne pouvait rien ressentir, qu'elle s'était interdit de ressentir d'autres émotions que cette violence intérieure qui transparaissait dans son regard. Jessy se demandait contre quel sombre démon de son passé elle se protégeait, ce qu'elle avait pu vivre de si terrible pour s'enfermer dans l'indifférence, dans le refus des sentiments. Ce qui avait laissé une telle cicatrice sur sa peau.

— Qui est Buffy ?

La voix de Jessy avait finalement percé le silence.

 _L'élue... Celle qui a été choisie pour me faire souffrir, pour me faire expier... Celle qui a prouvé au monde la pourriture que je suis, celle qui a sauvé le monde d'une Tueuse psychopathe..._

— Qui t'a parlé d'elle ?

 _Celle qui m'a condamnée..._

— Cela fait plusieurs nuits que tu prononces son nom...

 _Celle qui m'a tuée..._

— C'est... quelqu'un que j'ai connu...

 _Celle que j'ai aimée..._

— Quelqu'un de proche ?

 _Celle qui m'a haïe..._

— Moins que je ne l'aurais voulu.

— Tu l'aimais ?

 _Je l'aime..._

— Oui.

— Et que s'est-il passé ? Elle le savait ?

 _Tu l'as fait B. Tu m'as tuée..._

— Je ne sais pas... Peut-être...

— Tu ne lui as jamais dit ?

 _Jamais eu le courage de t'affronter sur ce terrain, B..._

— Non.

Jessy digéra les paroles de Faith, laissant se réinstaller un silence pesant pendant quelques instants. Il semblait impossible de convaincre Faith de se livrer davantage. Ses réponses étaient laconiques, sa réticence palpable.

— Comment tu t'es fait cette cicatrice ?

 _Tu l'as fait B._

— Une bagarre... qui a mal tourné...

— Un couteau ?

 _Mon couteau..._

— Oui.

— Avec qui ?

Faith se dégagea de l'étreinte de Jessy et lui tourna le dos.

— Avec elle... dit-elle finalement en fermant les yeux.

Jessy savait qu'il était désormais inutile d'insister. Quoi qu'il ait pu se passer entre ces deux femmes, elle n'en saurait pas plus. Faith garderait sa vérité en elle, comme une cicatrice beaucoup plus douloureuse que celle qui marquait son ventre.

Jessy se retourna de l'autre côté et s'endormit.

* * *

Faith fut réveillée par le bruit de la grille qu'on ouvrait. La surveillante jeta un œil à l'intérieur de la cellule et esquissa un petit sourire à la vue des deux femmes dans le lit. Quand elle s'en alla, Faith descendit et prit ses affaires de toilette. En silence, elle se rendit dans les douches.

Plusieurs détenues l'avaient précédée et la vapeur d'eau avait créé un brouillard opaque dans la pièce. Elle prit sa douche, faisant disparaître les dernières traces de la nuit, les derniers lambeaux de culpabilité qu'elle avait ressenti en couchant avec Jessy.

Alors qu'elle se rhabillait, elle entendit des femmes rire et parler fort au milieu du bruit des douches. Elle n'y prit pas garde. Quand elle se baissa pour récupérer ses affaires, elle se sentit soudain projetée violemment contre le mur, puis deux femmes qu'elle ne reconnut pas saisirent ses bras et l'immobilisèrent.

— Alors, connasse, on fait moins la fière ? annonça Trisha en lui décochant un coup de pied dans la figure.

Faith avait été surprise et n'avait pas eu le temps de se dégager. Elle saignait du nez et sa lèvre était coupée, mais ce n'était pas le pire. Elle sentait que sa mâchoire avait été cassée et la douleur était atroce.

— Je t'avais dit qu'on se retrouverait.

Trisha lui décocha un deuxième coup de pied au visage - Faith entendit ses os craquer à l'impact - et enchaîna par un direct au foie qui lui coupa la respiration. Elle se sentit partir en avant mais fut retenue par les deux acolytes de Trisha.

— Je t'avais dit que je te tuerais.

Un autre coup de pied. Le sang gicla contre les parois. Faith ne voyait plus rien, elle ne sentait plus rien que la douleur. Il était trop tard pour qu'elle réagisse, elle allait perdre conscience.

— Je t'avais dit que je te tuerais... répéta Trisha en serrant les dents, le regard fou de rage.

 _Je suis déjà morte... Quelle importance ?_

Faith entendit un clic. Aveuglée par le sang qui lui coulait dans les yeux, elle ne vit pas le cran d'arrêt que tenait Trisha. Mais elle sentit la lame glacée s'enfoncer en elle, elle sentit la sensation familière de cette douleur si particulière, elle sentit la lame ressortir et se replanter à l'endroit exact de sa cicatrice, comme une mauvaise imitation, une réplique factice du geste de Buffy.

 _Quelle ironie..._

Les femmes la lâchèrent et elle glissa lentement sur le sol. Tout en se tenant le ventre, le sang s'écoulant entre ses doigts, Faith ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Tout cela n'était qu'une grotesque parodie. Rien ne pourrait jamais se comparer à la douleur de se voir crucifier par celle qu'on aime. Rien ne pourrait jamais égaler le mélange de sentiments contradictoires dans le regard de Buffy quand elle l'avait poignardée.

 _Tu l'as fait, B. Tu m'as tuée..._

 _Je suis déjà morte..._

Comme elle l'avait fait auparavant sur le toit lors de cette nuit maudite, Faith regarda ses mains pleines de sang, puis sombra enfin dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Faith se réveilla trois jours plus tard à l'infirmerie de la prison. Jessy, inquiète devant la durée de son absence, s'était finalement rendue dans les douches et l'avait retrouvée dans un bain de sang, méconnaissable, défigurée. Les médecins de la prison étaient habitués à recevoir des détenues passées à tabac, voire parfois à ramener des cadavres, mais ils n'auraient jamais pensé que Faith aurait pu survivre après avoir perdu tant de sang. Néanmoins Faith avait eu de la chance : la lame du couteau n'avait atteint aucun organe vital. Les médecins diagnostiquèrent de multiples fractures à la mâchoire et au nez, deux côtes cassées, et durent poser des points de suture à ses deux arcades sourcilières. Pour supporter la douleur, ils lui avaient injecté de la morphine, et elle délirait depuis son réveil. Ils avaient été obligés de l'attacher au lit car malgré ses blessures, elle avait tenté de partir, rouvrant la plaie de son ventre qu'ils venaient de recoudre. Ils ne comprenaient pas d'où elle trouvait une telle force.

Dans la prison, une enquête avait été ordonnée pour trouver l'auteur de cette tentative de meurtre. Bien entendu, tout le monde le connaissait mais personne n'avait rien vu, rien entendu. Même Jessy savait qu'elle devait se taire. L'administration n'était pas dupe non plus : elle savait pertinemment comment fonctionnait la loi interne entre prisonnières et avait une idée bien précise de l'identité de l'assassin. Mais sans témoin, elle restait impuissante.

Trisha paradait au milieu de sa cour, ayant réaffirmé avec force sa domination sur les autres détenues, une domination qui ne souffrait plus d'aucune contestation. Autant on craignait Faith pour son imprévisibilité violente, autant on respectait la logique et la prévisibilité de la force brute incarnée par Trisha. Avec elle, les détenues connaissaient les limites et les sanctions possibles. Avec Faith, on ne pouvait jamais savoir et cela les effrayait davantage que de continuer à subir le joug de Trisha. Les choses étaient rentrées dans l'ordre, la hiérarchie respectée.

Faith retourna dans sa cellule au bout d'une semaine. Les médecins ne comprirent pas non plus comment les diverses fractures avaient pu se ressouder en si peu de temps. La physiologie de cette femme les dépassait.

Faith ne parlait plus et ses yeux étaient perpétuellement perdus dans le vide, absents. Quand elle était revenue, Jessy avait tenté de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé exactement, comment elle se sentait, mais Faith s'était plongée dans le mutisme, ne lui jetant pas même un regard. Alors Jessy l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'avait simplement serrée doucement. A son grand étonnement, Faith ne l'avait pas repoussée, se contentant de grimacer de douleur quand l'étreinte réveilla ses blessures aux côtes, mais elle donnait l'impression de ne pas se sentir concernée.


	4. Acte IV : L'espoir

**ACTE IV : L'espoir**

Les jours passèrent. Faith ne sortait plus de sa cellule sauf pour manger et se laver, mais toujours accompagnée de Jessy. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis son retour de l'infirmerie. Elle ne faisait plus rien, à part avaler ses cachets et fumer. Jessy n'avait jamais plus osé la toucher.

Et puis un jour, une surveillante passa.

— Tu as de la visite, Faith.

Faith était allongée sur son lit et fumait une cigarette. Elle ne réagissait pas. La surveillante attendait.

— Eh Faith, c'est ta première visite depuis trois mois, ça ne t'intéresse pas ?

 _Les morts n'ont pas de visite... sauf celle des vers..._

— Wilkins, tu arrives ou il faut que j'aille te chercher ?! cria finalement la femme excédée.

 _Wilkins... Le boss... Il est venu me voir..._

Sans prendre conscience que ce nom d'emprunt était devenu le sien, Faith se leva et suivit la surveillante jusqu'au parloir.

L'homme qui était assis derrière la vitre de séparation n'était pas le Maire Wilkins.

 _Il est mort... Buffy l'a tué..._

 _Angel..._

Elle s'assit à son tour et décrocha le téléphone qui servait à se parler à travers la vitre.

— Salut, commença Angel.

— Salut.

La voix était blanche, rauque.

— Comment vas-tu ?

 _Tu m'avais dit : "Tu seras probablement hantée. Sans doute jusqu'à la fin de tes jours." Comme tu avais raison, Angel..._

— Cinq sur cinq...

Angel scruta le visage de Faith et vit enfin les marques laissées par les blessures.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— Bagarre... Une fille qui n'aimait pas la couleur de mon rouge à lèvres...

 _"Je te tuerai..."_

— J'aurai pensé que...

Angel ne termina pas sa phrase. Il savait qu'aucun barreau ne pouvait garder une Tueuse contre sa volonté, il croyait aussi que Faith constituait davantage un danger pour les autres détenues que l'inverse.

— Tu ne t'es pas défendue ? reprit-il.

 _Je suis déjà morte, Angel... Déjà morte..._

Faith le regarda sans répondre, les yeux à nouveau dans le vide. Angel n'aimait pas ce regard, c'était celui de l'abandon, de la résignation, celui de l'abdication à la folie.

— Faith ! Regarde-moi ! Tu ne dois pas céder à la facilité, aux ténèbres, tu dois te battre !

 _"C'est normal que ça fasse mal, Faith. Toutes les peines et les souffrances dont tu es responsable te reviennent. Ressens-les. Utilise-les. C'est ta seule chance de te libérer."_

 _Me libérer pour quoi faire, Angel ?_

Alors que d'autres paroles lui revenaient, elle le regarda enfin, une détresse immense sur son visage.

— Angel... Tu m'as dit une fois que... que je ne devais pas me laisser envahir par les ténèbres... que je ne devais pas goûter au mal...

Le vampire acquiesça en silence.

— J'ai essayé, Angel... J'ai essayé... La souffrance et le remords, je les ai ressentis... plus fort encore chaque jour, me torturant chaque nuit... Tout le temps... Tout le temps...

Les larmes coulaient maintenant librement sur les joues de Faith.

— Il y a des moments... des moments où je ne supporte plus tout ça... des moments où j'oublie -

 _Je vais te planter ce pieu et tu disparaîtras en poussière..._

\- des moments où je perds pied... complètement... et... et...

— Et où les ténèbres te submergent... termina Angel.

 _Et je suis si bien... si bien... dans le noir... que je ne voudrais plus jamais en sortir..._

— C'est un combat sans fin, Faith... Tu n'oublieras jamais... Mais tu dois t'accrocher à la lumière, à ce que tu as fait de bien dans ta vie, à ce que tu peux encore faire pour réparer... Tu ne dois pas laisser les ténèbres et la violence te dominer, tu ne dois pas oublier ce que tu as fait. Tu peux t'en sortir, Faith, je sais que tu peux y arriver...

— Mais c'est trop dur... Ca fait tellement mal... Je ne peux pas... Je ne sais pas... comment... plaida Faith dans un sanglot.

 _"C'est normal que ça fasse mal."_

— Chaque fois que j'essayais de faire le bien, chaque fois que je sauvais un enfant, un être humain, chaque fois que je tuais un autre vampire... je me disais que je servais à quelque chose... et mon immortalité était plus facile à supporter... Aider les autres m'a donné une raison valable de continuer à vivre... Tu dois trouver cette lumière... La lumière de ta rédemption...

— Mais que veux-tu que je fasse enfermée dans cette prison ?

— Que désires-tu le plus, Faith ?

 _Buffy..._

— Quelle est la seule chose qui t'importe vraiment ?

 _Je suis désolée..._

Angel vit qu'il avait frappé juste même s'il n'était pas sûr de la réponse.

— C'est ça ta lumière, Faith.

 _"C'est ça ta lumière, Faith..."_

Le temps de visite écoulé, Faith était revenue dans sa cellule, se répétant sans cesse cette phrase, se raccrochant à sa sonorité.

 _"C'est ça ta lumière, Faith..."_

Elle ne devait plus sombrer, pas encore, pas avant d'avoir fait ce qu'elle avait à faire pour être en paix avec sa conscience.

Quand Jessy la vit rentrer dans la cellule, elle fut surprise par son regard. Il était toujours hanté par d'innommables démons mais il y avait aussi quelque chose de nouveau. La détermination. Quel que fut son visiteur, il avait réussi à faire renaître un sentiment en elle.

— Qui était-ce ? demanda Jessy avec curiosité.

Faith la regarda longuement puis un petit sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres.

 _"Ta lumière... La lumière de ta rédemption..."_

— Un ange.

Les semaines passèrent et la détermination n'avait pas quitté les yeux de Faith. Elle avait cessé de prendre des tranquillisants et s'était mise à faire du sport sous l'œil suspicieux mais admiratif de Jessy. Elle passait des heures à exécuter tractions et abdominaux dans sa cellule, puis se livrait à quelques enchaînements de coups. Des coups de pied et de poing dans le vide exécutés avec une vitesse de frappe que Jessy n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Elle se rendait parfois dans la cour pour s'entraîner sur le sac, retenant ses coups pour éviter qu'il ne se décroche à nouveau. Les autres détenues regardaient ses démonstrations techniques avec envie et respect même si elles gardaient en tête que Faith n'avait rien pu faire contre Trisha. Faith, épuisée, descendait ensuite prendre une douche et remontait dans sa cellule.

Trisha et sa bande l'observaient et se moquaient d'elle, se délectant du souvenir de la raclée qu'elles lui avaient fait subir dans les douches. Faith restait impassible, fixant son attention sur ses gestes pour ne pas laisser ses envies de violence s'emparer d'elle à nouveau. Elle se concentrait sur sa puissance et sa précision, répétant inlassablement les mêmes coups et se répétant inlassablement la même phrase.

 _"C'est ça ta lumière, Faith..."_

Rien d'autre ne comptait plus.

Un jour que Faith descendit dans la cour, elle vit la bande de Trisha entourer Jessy. Elle s'approcha lentement et son ouïe de Tueuse lui permit d'entendre des mots lourds de menaces.

— Si tu continues à me refiler cette saloperie, tu vas le regretter Jess !

— Quelle saloperie ? demanda Faith quand elle fut à leur hauteur.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'intruse que personne n'avait vu arriver. L'étonnement de Trisha se mua bientôt en un sourire vicieux.

— Tiens, voilà ta connasse de meuf, Jess... Il se pourrait bien qu'elle finisse comme Pat si tu changes pas ta came...

Faith regarda Jessy, l'air surpris, comprenant soudain de quoi il s'agissait. Jessy était terrifiée et gardait ses yeux baissés.

— Ah ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as ce teint de cadavre et ce cerveau d'huître... lança Faith très fort avec un petit sourire.

Trisha faillit s'étrangler.

— Petite pute ! T'as du mal à comprendre à ce que je vois...

— Non. C'est toi qui ne comprends pas. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis.

Trisha s'esclaffa, bientôt suivie par les autres. Jessy regardait à présent Faith en l'implorant silencieusement de s'arrêter.

— Ah oui ? Et qui es-tu à part une petite morveuse prétentieuse qui va se faire buter... et cette fois, que je ne raterai pas ?...

Faith ne s'était pas départie de son sourire moqueur.

— Je suis la Tueuse.

Trisha éclata de rire pour cacher le malaise suscité par ce sourire persistant et provocant.

— La Tueuse ?! Et qu'est-ce que tu tues ? Les sacs de frappe ?

Faith ne répondit pas. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et continua à la regarder en souriant.

— Je vais te faire bouffer ton sourire et ton arrogance, salope ! Cette fois, tu es morte ! jeta Trisha en s'éloignant avec sa bande et en passant son doigt sous sa gorge pour mieux illustrer ses propos.

Le sourire de Faith s'élargit et elle tendit son majeur bien haut afin que personne ne put se méprendre sur sa réponse. Puis elle se tourna vers Jessy.

— A quoi tu joues, Jess ?

— Non, toi, à quoi tu joues, bordel ?! Ca ne t'a donc pas suffit de te faire planter une fois ? Tu veux vraiment crever comme ça ?!

— Deux fois...

— Quoi ?!

— Je me suis fait planter deux fois...

Jessy, désespérée par son attitude, la regarda sans comprendre.

— Ecoute, si tu veux jouer les suicidaires et te faire buter, c'est toi qui vois ! Mais ne me mêle pas à ça, je tiens encore à ma vie !

— Alors, c'est comme ça que tu tiens Trisha à distance ? C'est ça que tu appelles "s'allier avec les bonnes personnes au bon moment" ?

— Il faut bien se débrouiller pour survivre dans cette prison de merde... Et je ne suis pas un enfant de chœur, Faith, et toi non plus, alors ne viens pas me faire la morale !

— Tu la fournis en came et elle fait en sorte que personne ne t'emmerde, c'est ça ?

— En gros, oui.

— Et qui est Pat ?

Faith vit le regard de Jessy s'assombrir. Elle n'était visiblement pas la seule à se débattre avec des démons du passé.

— C'était... ma petite amie...

Les yeux de Jessy s'étaient remplis de larmes. Faith repensa aux paroles de Trisha, aux menaces qu'elle avait proférées.

— Et Trisha l'a tuée.

Ce n'était pas une question. Jessy acquiesça. Faith poursuivit.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— Elle n'a pas voulu... coucher... avec Trisha... Elle... ne voulait pas lui obéir...

Jessy essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues d'un revers de main rageur. Faith posa sa main sur son épaule.

— Elle n'a pas voulu être sa pute... et cette salope... cette... connasse l'a battue à mort dans les douches... comme toi... comme moi...

Faith prit Jessy par le menton et l'obligea à la regarder. Elle lui caressa la joue doucement et lui donna un petit baiser sur la bouche.

— Les choses vont changer, Jess. Les choses vont changer, je te le promets. Et je nous vengerai.

Faith savait qu'elle n'aurait pas longtemps à attendre. L'affront devait être lavé le plus vite possible. C'était une question d'honneur, de cet honneur stupide et aveugle qui sert de justification à tant de crimes odieux.

Cela arriva deux jours après l'altercation dans la cour. Faith se rendit dans les douches et tout au long de son parcours, elle sentit la tension régner autour d'elle, dans les regards qu'elle croisait, dans les silences éloquents. Elle vit des petits signes qui s'échangeaient entre certaines détenues. Elle savait qu'elle serait bientôt suivie.

Elle rentra dans une des douches mais ne se déshabilla pas. Elle fit couler l'eau puis se glissa dans la douche suivante. Elle attendit, ses sens aiguisés de Tueuse en alerte. Elle entendit enfin les rires, des rires gras, sûrs d'eux, dominateurs, des rires de connivence aussi avec le gardien, des rires tendus comme avant la mise à mort.

Puis elles arrivèrent, de leur pas lourd si reconnaissable, et s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de leur victime. Faith perçut dans le regard de certaines l'étonnement de la voir les attendre.

— Alors, Faithy, la tueuse de sacs, tu es prête pour ta raclée ?

— Dis-moi, Trish, tu as donc tellement peur des filles que tu veux mater que tu as besoin de toute ta clique ?

— Je n'ai peur de personne ! Je peux m'occuper de toi personnellement !

Trisha se jeta sur Faith, son couteau pointé vers elle. Faith se contenta de l'éviter par une esquive. Elle se retrouva entre elle et sa bande.

— Ah ! Hé, Trish, je préfère pas, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais tellement nulle au lit que tu étais obligée de menacer les filles pour qu'elles couchent avec toi !

Trisha poussa un cri de rage et se rua sur Faith. Avec une vitesse surprenante, elle esquiva à nouveau, repoussa d'un blocage le bras qui tenait le couteau et envoya un coup de genou dans le ventre de son adversaire qui se plia en deux. En attendant que leur chef reprenne son souffle, deux filles s'attaquèrent à la Tueuse pour tenter de l'immobiliser. Faith se servit de l'élan de la première, lui prit les bras et la projeta contre le mur du fond. La seconde tenta de lui envoyer un coup de poing dans la figure. Faith bloqua le coup, attrapa son bras et lui décocha un coup de pied circulaire au visage. La femme s'effondra en se tenant la tête.

Trisha avait repris ses esprits. Profitant de ce que Faith était de dos, elle lança son couteau de toutes ses forces. Faith entendit siffler quelque chose derrière elle, mais comprit un peu trop tard ce que cela signifiait. Elle eut juste le temps de se décaler légèrement, puis elle sentit à nouveau la sensation de la lame glacée s'enfoncer dans son flanc droit. Elle se retourna lentement, laissant la douleur l'envelopper, renforcer sa conscience de la réalité, aiguiser sa pulsion de violence. Un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage. Elle retira le couteau d'un coup sec et le porta à sa bouche. D'un geste sensuel et provocateur, elle fit glisser sa langue le long de la lame, goûtant la saveur de son propre sang, sans jamais quitter des yeux le regard de Trisha.

— J'aurais dû me douter que tu n'étais pas capable de te battre seule dans un combat régulier...

— Tu n'es qu'une sale petite pute et -

— Non, je suis la Tueuse. La Tueuse renégate, folle et imprévisible, celle qui s'est alliée avec le mal absolu, celle qui aime tuer, celle qui va te tuer, celle qui va te faire regretter d'être née.

Faith lâcha le couteau par terre et s'approcha lentement. Sa concentration était totale.

Trisha s'était relevée. Elle envoya un direct dans le visage de Faith qui ne broncha pas, puis ce fut un enchaînement de coups très rapides. Faith les bloqua tous en reculant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve acculée contre le mur.

— C'est tout ? lança-t-elle.

Trisha saisit le cou de Faith pour l'étrangler. La Tueuse brune fit passer ses bras entre ceux de Trisha et remonta ses coudes brusquement, la faisant lâcher prise. Faith lui donna un coup de tête qui lui ouvrit l'arcade et la fit trébucher en arrière.

— Mais je suis aussi l'autre Tueuse, l'Elue, celle qui a été choisie pour lutter contre le mal. Et tu es le mal.

Faith décocha un coup de pied latéral qui projeta Trisha dans une douche. Une de ses comparses choisit ce moment pour l'attaquer par derrière. Elle saisit Faith par les épaules et lui donna un coup de genou dans le dos. Faith frappa d'un coup de coude dans le foie en même temps qu'elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, cassant le nez et quelques dents au passage. Elle se retourna, saisit la fille par les cheveux et l'assomma d'un coup de poing.

Faith s'intéressa de nouveau à Trisha.

— Tu es le mal. Ca fait des années que tu terrorises cette prison, ça fait des années que tu fais ce que tu veux ici. Tu es le mal. Mais le mal est toujours puni un jour ou l'autre. Je le sais. Je l'ai été et je le suis toujours. Tu n'as rien à m'apprendre, tu n'es qu'un amateur, tu ne sais pas ce qu'est le mal absolu.

Trisha se releva et récupéra le couteau. Simultanément, elle lança un coup de pied et piqua avec sa lame. Faith para, calmement, repoussant le pied et saisissant le poignet qui tenait l'arme. D'une clé de poignet, Faith fit lâcher le couteau à Trisha, puis elle retourna le bras avec une autre clé, obligeant Trisha à suivre au sol pour éviter la fracture.

— Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est le mal absolu.

Faith accentua sa pression sur le bras, provoquant une douleur de plus en plus forte chez Trisha qui était immobilisée sur le sol.

— Arrête ! Arrête ! cria Trisha qui ne pouvait plus supporter la souffrance.

— Je suis le mal absolu. Je suis ton châtiment.

D'un coup sec, Faith cassa finalement le bras de Trisha qui hurla. Elle le laissa retomber et s'avança vers les autres femmes qui observaient, tétanisées par la peur et la souffrance, la déchéance de leur invincible meneuse. Faith les regarda un instant, presqu'avec pitié. Puis elle se retourna brusquement, faisant face à nouveau à l'autre femme qui se tordait de douleur sur le sol.

— Je suis la Tueuse... Je traque...

Faith s'approcha de Trisha qui tenta vainement de reculer.

— Je frappe...

Faith lui décocha un coup de pied en pleine tête, faisant gicler le sang sur le mur.

— Je tue...

Elle ramassa le couteau puis, s'agenouillant auprès de Trisha qui gémissait, elle fit glisser la lame doucement le long de sa joue, y dessinant une ligne fine et sanglante. Elle étudia le sang qui perlait de la plaie un instant, savourant ce moment de pouvoir égoïste. Puis Faith plongea son regard sombre dans les yeux paniqués de sa victime, un sourire naissant sur son visage.

— Malheureusement... Seuls les dignes représentants du mal ont l'honneur d'affronter la Tueuse... et de mourir de sa main...

Le sourire de Faith s'agrandit encore davantage devant la terreur croissante de l'autre femme.

— Malheureusement, Trish, tu n'en fais pas partie... Tout ça ce n'était que du vent... Regarde-toi... Tu n'es qu'une pauvre petite fille terrifiée..., terrifiée à l'idée que ses caprices ne soient pas réalisés..., terrifiée de n'être plus le centre d'intérêt..., terrifiée d'avoir tombé le masque...

Faith se releva et referma le cran d'arrêt.

— Malheureusement, tu ne mérites pas que la Tueuse s'intéresse à toi... Où est passée la méchante, la terrible, la redoutée Trisha, celle qui menait toute la prison à la baguette ? Une pauvre petite fille terrifiée... qui pleure par terre... parce que son beau jouet est cassé...

Regarde-toi... Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit quand je suis arrivée ? Que je n'étais rien ici ? Tu t'es trompée, Trish, et même si je sais que tu ne comprends rien à ce que je te raconte, je te le dis quand même car c'est toi qui l'a réveillée, je suis toujours la Tueuse. Et tu es sur le chemin de ma rédemption.

Mais toi, que te reste-t-il maintenant ? Regarde derrière toi et demande-toi ce que tu as fait, ce que tu es devenue.

Un silence étouffant envahit soudain la pièce.

— Tu n'es plus rien.

 _Rien que le vide..._

Faith tourna les talons et quitta les douches.

7


	5. Acte V : La lumière

**ACTE V : La lumière**

Six mois étaient passés depuis l'arrivée de Faith en prison. Six mois qu'elle avait passé à affronter ses peurs, ses angoisses, ses remords, à tenter de contenir sa violence et sa folie. Six mois de solitude, de confrontation avec ses pensées, avec son esprit torturé. Six mois et une seule visite. Angel n'était pas revenu, mais ses paroles étaient toujours ancrées en Faith, comme un espoir,

 _"C'est ça ta lumière..."_

comme un sens enfin donné à sa vie. Il avait libéré quelque chose en elle et elle se raccrochait à ses paroles comme à l'image d'une certaine Tueuse blonde qui l'avait condamnée. Mais cette image - sa satisfaction - ne la faisait plus souffrir, elle la vivait à présent comme un défi, comme le symbole de sa rédemption.

Le combat entre Faith et Trisha avait fait le tour de la prison. Un étrange calme régnait depuis lors. Le gang de Trisha s'était séparé. En prison, on ne reste pas avec les perdants. Mais plus personne ne tentait de prendre le contrôle car tout le monde craignait d'avoir à affronter la colère de celle que les détenues appelaient désormais "la Tueuse". Mais elles ne craignaient pas que sa colère, ses réactions les déstabilisaient toujours. Elles ne comprenaient pas que Faith ne remplace pas Trisha dans son rôle de caïd, qu'elle ne profite pas de son ascendant et de son pouvoir pour les gouverner et les exploiter. Faith se désintéressait de tout cela. Elle restait des heures dans sa cellule, fumant et attendant, le regard tourné en elle-même. Elle attendait.

Et un jour, on l'appela.

— Faith, visite ! lança une surveillante à travers la grille.

Faith écrasa le mégot de sa cigarette d'une main tremblante, puis se rendit au parloir. Tout en marchant dans les couloirs, elle se demanda si Angel était revenu pour évaluer la portée de ses paroles précédentes, pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas morte ou qu'elle n'avait tué personne, pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas replongé dans les ténèbres.

Mais derrière la vitre, il n'y avait pas de vampire.

 _Buffy..._

La petite blonde avait les bras croisés et scrutait Faith d'un regard dur, intransigeant. Faith déglutit, puis se résolut finalement à s'asseoir et à décrocher le téléphone. Elle attendit que Buffy se décidât à faire de même.

— Buffy...

 _"C'est ça ta lumière, Faith..."_

— Que les choses soient claires : je ne suis venue que parce qu'Angel m'a priée de venir, parce qu'il m'a dit que tu étais en train de t'enfoncer... que tu avais besoin de nous... de moi...

Buffy fit une pause, fixant toujours Faith avec dureté, puis elle reprit devant le silence de celle-ci.

— Je croyais que tu n'avais jamais besoin de personne, Faith... Je croyais que tu étais si forte que rien ne t'atteignait jamais... Je croyais que tu n'en avais rien à faire de rien, rien à faire du mal que tu nous as fait... que tu m'as fait.

Des paroles revinrent à l'esprit de Faith, celles qu'elle-même avait dit à Buffy sur le toit avant que les hommes du Conseil ne surgissent en hélicoptère.

 _"Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de vivre autrement. Moi, je n'ai jamais eu le contrôle, rien n'a jamais eu de sens. Je n'ai connu que le mal et la haine et je sais que rien ne changera, quoi que je fasse, quoi que je dise..."_

— Tu sais que c'est faux... Tu sais que je... regrette...

Ce dernier mot avait été extrêmement difficile à prononcer pour Faith, il était comme l'aboutissement d'une longue et douloureuse réflexion.

— C'est trop tard, Faith, et c'est trop facile. Je ne suis pas venue pour entendre ça.

— Pourquoi es-tu venue alors ? demanda Faith qui commençait à se crisper.

Buffy observa Faith un moment, puis un petit sourire ironique apparut au coin de ses lèvres et elle approcha son visage tout près de la vitre comme si elle voulait lui confier quelque chose.

— Je suis venue pour m'assurer que tu étais bien en prison au milieu de tes semblables... Je suis venue pour m'assurer qu'Angel ne s'était pas trompé, je voulais voir à quoi ressemblaient le désespoir et la souffrance sur ton visage égoïste... Je voulais être sûre que tu saurais aussi ce que c'est...

 _"Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de vivre autrement. Moi, je n'ai jamais eu le contrôle, rien n'a jamais eu de sens. Je n'ai connu que le mal et la haine et je sais que rien ne changera, quoi que je fasse, quoi que je dise..."_

Buffy fixait les yeux de Faith dans lesquels les larmes commençaient à se former. La Tueuse brune serrait le téléphone de toutes ses forces comme pour se retenir elle-même de tomber.

 _Mais je n'ai jamais connu que ça, B, le désespoir et la souffrance..._

— Maintenant, je suis sûre. Alors je peux m'en aller.

Buffy reposa le combiné, prit son sac et commença à partir.

— Buffy ! cria Faith dans un sanglot.

Buffy se retourna et vit les larmes qui coulaient maintenant sur les joues de Faith. Et Faith aperçut à nouveau l'image terrible de la satisfaction sur le visage de l'autre Tueuse.

 _C'est ça ma lumière, Angel ?_

Alors, le voile retomba dans l'esprit de Faith. Et elle replongea dans le vide.

Une semaine était passée depuis la visite de Buffy. Une semaine que Jessy avait vu revenir Faith du parloir avec à nouveau ce regard vide et l'air anéanti. Une semaine qu'elle essayait de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer là-bas. Mais Faith ne disait plus rien. Elle restait prostrée sur son lit et n'en sortait que parce que Jessy la traînait jusqu'au réfectoire ou à la douche. Une semaine que Jessy voyait les larmes dans ses yeux perdus. Et qu'elle ne savait pas comment l'aider.

Faith se repassait sans cesse le film de cette visite. Elle revoyait constamment la colère et la satisfaction dans les yeux verts de l'autre Tueuse. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Buffy puisse se délecter de sa souffrance. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire la haine qui émanait d'elle. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Cela ressemblait davantage à ce qu'elle-même aurait pu ressentir.

 _Ce n'est pas toi, B... Ou alors..._

Une idée venait de traverser son esprit désespéré. Elle se leva brusquement et sortit de la cellule d'un pas rapide.

— Est-ce que je peux téléphoner ? demanda Faith à une surveillante.

— Oui, bien sûr, les cabines sont là. Vous avez cinq minutes, répondit-elle en indiquant une salle sur le côté.

Faith laissa la surveillante et se glissa dans une cabine. Elle savait que les lignes étaient sur écoute mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle composa le numéro d'une main fébrile, un des rares numéros qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

— Angel Investigations, j'écoute ?

La voix de Cordélia arracha un sourire à Faith. L'ancienne cheerleader lui avait toujours paru ridicule.

— Hey, Queen C, je voudrais parler à Angel.

— Faith !?

— Non, c'est Hilary Clinton.

Un silence. Puis Faith reprit :

— S'il te plaît, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps...

Un autre silence. Puis des voix à moitié étouffées. Faith entendit Cordélia passer le combiné en disant "C'est la folle perverse !", remarque qui, au lieu de l'énerver, ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire de Faith.

— Allô, Faith, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Angel... Il faut que... que je parle à Buffy.

— Elle est venue la semaine dernière. Comment ça s'est passé ? Elle n'a rien voulu me dire.

 _"Je voulais voir à quoi ressemblaient le désespoir et la souffrance sur ton visage égoïste... Je voulais être sûre que tu saurais aussi ce que c'est..."_

— Mal... Je n'ai pas pu, Angel... Je n'ai pas pu lui parler... lui dire... Elle ne m'a pas laissé le temps...

— Que t'a-t-elle dit ?

 _"C'est trop tard, Faith."_

— Elle m'a condamnée. Elle est venue pour me voir payer... pas pour entendre mes foutus regrets...

 _Tu ne m'as jamais écoutée..._

Angel s'était tu à l'autre bout du fil. Faith insista :

— Il faut la convaincre de revenir... une dernière fois... J'ai besoin... Il faut que...

— Je vais essayer, la coupa Angel. Je vais essayer mais je ne te promets rien, tu sais comme elle peut être-

— Têtue. Oui, je sais. Mais tu es le seul qui peut lui faire comprendre...

— Je vais essayer.

— Merci. Il faut que je te laisse maintenant.

— Eh, Faith !

— Oui ?

— Il faut que tu luttes. Tu sais que le chemin est long, tu sais qu'il est difficile, mais tu dois lutter, il ne faut pas que tu replonges, que tu cèdes à la tentation du mal.

Faith sourit à nouveau.

— Dis-moi Angel, quand on t'a rendu ton âme, elle était fournie avec une panoplie de prêtre ?

Il y eut un silence, puis Angel répondit :

— Très drôle, Faith. Mais on parle de rédemption ici. Et il n'y a pas d'autre mot qui incarne mieux ce que nous vivons tous les deux. Je sais ce que tu vis, il faut te battre, t'accrocher à ta... à ta lumière.

 _Ta lumière..._

 _"C'est trop tard, Faith..."_

— C'est ce que j'ai fait, Angel. Mais ma lumière s'est éteinte.

Et elle raccrocha.

Les jours passèrent et Faith attendait. Elle attendait, se raccrochait à l'espoir de la visite de Buffy, à ce qu'elle considérait comme sa dernière chance de ne pas tomber définitivement dans le magma informe de son esprit dérangé. De ne pas perdre totalement pied avec le monde réel. De ne pas s'enfoncer dans un néant de souffrance perpétuelle et inutile. Elle attendait, en oubliant la vie qui l'entourait, Jessy, les autres détenues, les rituels quotidiens, en espérant simplement que la surveillante qui passait devant sa cellule allait s'arrêter enfin pour elle.

Et un jour, elle s'arrêta.

 _C'est ta dernière chance... Ne bousille pas tout..._

Quand elle arriva dans le parloir, Faith sentit son cœur battre de manière incontrôlable. Buffy avait la même position qu'à sa précédente visite et son regard était tout aussi dur. Faith décrocha le téléphone d'une main tremblante. Buffy l'imita.

— Tu as cinq minutes, prévint Buffy d'une voix cassante.

— Il faut que tu me promettes que tu écouteras ce que j'ai à te dire jusqu'au bout. Ensuite, je ne te demanderai plus rien. Tu pourras t'en aller... et ne jamais revenir.

— Cinq minutes.

— Promets-moi, B.

Buffy soupira, puis sembla se détendre un peu.

— OK. Promis.

 _"C'est trop tard, Faith..."_

 _Non, pas encore..._

— Tu m'as dit l'autre fois que tu étais venue pour voir le désespoir et la souffrance sur mon visage...

— Egoïste.

— Quoi ?

— J'avais dit "sur ton visage égoïste", précisa Buffy sèchement.

Faith l'observa un instant puis reprit :

— Le désespoir et la souffrance, B, je n'ai connu que ça dans ma putain de vie. Je vais te passer l'histoire de mon enfance pourrie avec une mère alcoolique et des beaux-pères qui se succédaient et passaient leurs nerfs sur moi parce que tu vas croire que je m'en sers pour justifier mes actes. Non, j'assume la folie de mes actes, je reconnais avoir été violente et avoir aimé ça, je reconnais avoir tué deux hommes, je reconnais avoir aidé un malade fou de pouvoir qui voulait déclencher l'Apocalypse. Je reconnais avoir essayé de te pourrir la vie... Mais t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi j'avais fait ça ? Crois-tu vraiment que c'était par égoïsme ? Par méchanceté pure ? Par folie ? Non, B. Ca, c'est ce que vous avez tous voulu croire parce que c'était plus facile, plus simple pour vous. Plus rassurant. C'est le désespoir et la souffrance qui m'ont poussée à faire tout ça, à essayer de vous détruire, à essayer de me détruire...

— Tu aurais pu me parler, partager ta souffrance, plutôt que de m'accuser du meurtre et de nous faire du mal. J'aurais pu t'aider...

 _Tu ne m'as jamais écoutée, B..._

— Tu n'as jamais pris le temps de m'écouter... Au moment où j'ai cru que je pouvais te parler, Angel est réapparu et... il n'y avait plus de place pour personne d'autre dans ton esprit...

Faith fit une pause puis ajouta :

— De toutes façons, ce n'est pas ma souffrance que je voulais partager avec toi...

Buffy paraissait intriguée par ces dernières paroles.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

— Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais l'impression d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui pouvait me comprendre... Une autre Tueuse... qui pouvait comprendre le poids de cette mission... ce qu'on ressent... Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais l'impression d'exister et j'avais cru trouver une amie... On n'avait pas besoin de parler pour savoir ce que l'autre pensait... ressentait... Tu savais ce que je ressentais, B... pour toi... Et tu le ressentais aussi... je le sais...

— Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles, Faith, lança Buffy, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Faith sourit. Elle ne s'était pas trompée.

— Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, B. Et cette haine que j'ai vue dans tes yeux l'autre fois au parloir, et toutes ces fois après... après Finch... Je la connais si bien... Elle ne te ressemble pas... Mais elle te trahit, B... Le désir que j'avais pour toi, je l'ai vu en toi aussi... Et tu n'as pas pu l'affronter... Ca te faisait trop peur. Ca te remettait trop en question. Il y avait Angel, les autres... Tu n'as jamais eu peur des monstres, tu n'as jamais eu peur d'aimer un vampire, mais tu as eu peur de m'aimer.

— Tu dis n'importe quoi. Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous que de l'amitié... et... et... de la haine... balbutia Buffy qui avait perdu son assurance.

— Oui, de la haine... Une haine provoquée par la frustration d'avoir été rejetée, abandonnée, trahie... Le désespoir et la souffrance à nouveau pour moi... Et pour toi, une justification commode pour fuir tes sentiments et tes désirs... Une haine provoquée par la peur de les affronter. Le mal que je t'ai fait t'a permis de les enfouir, de les oublier. Face aux autres, c'était plus facile d'assumer ta haine envers moi que ton désir... Mais moins tu arrivais à les oublier, plus ta haine redoublait... et plus tu me ressemblais.

Buffy était devenue blême. La mâchoire crispée, elle serrait le téléphone si fort que les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches.

— Voilà. Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à te dire, B, et après tu pourras partir... Je voulais que tu saches que... que... je suis désolée pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait... et... et que je t'aimais... et... et que je suis prête à faire n'importe quoi pour que tu me pardonnes un jour... parce que... parce que je t'aime toujours, Buffy...

Faith avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle était soulagée. Elle avait cru ne jamais pouvoir le dire, ne jamais pouvoir affronter le regard de Buffy s'il avait été rempli de haine en prononçant ces mots. Mais il n'y avait plus de haine dans les yeux de la Tueuse blonde. Juste de l'étonnement et des larmes.

Car Buffy pleurait. Elle pleurait devant toute cette incompréhension, tout ce gâchis, toute cette souffrance. Et devant sa lâcheté. Devant sa lâcheté à reconnaître la vérité. Pour la première fois, elle se sentait coupable. Coupable d'avoir abandonné Faith après le meurtre de Finch, coupable de ne pas l'avoir écoutée quand elle en avait eu besoin, coupable de l'avoir utilisée quand ils en avaient eu besoin. Coupable d'avoir tenté de la tuer. Coupable d'avoir fui le trouble que la simple présence de Faith suscitait toujours en elle, coupable de ne pas avoir voulu reconnaître ses sentiments. Elle admettait enfin qu'elle avait une grande part de responsabilité dans cet immense gâchis. Et qu'elle devait au moins à Faith de l'assumer.

— Non... c'est moi qui suis désolée, Faith. J'ai été... lâche... Je n'ai pas voulu comprendre... Je n'ai pas voulu reconnaître... Je-

— Les visites sont terminées ! annonça une voix dans le téléphone.

Buffy sembla paniquer. Elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient toujours le long de ses joues et s'accrocha au regard de Faith qui commençait à se lever, pressée par une surveillante. Elle revoyait l'image de sa main et du couteau planté dans le ventre de la Tueuse brune.

— Pardonne-moi, Faith !

Faith sourit. Le voile des ténèbres s'était dissipé dans son esprit.

— Il y a longtemps que je t'ai pardonnée, Buffy.

— Je reviendrai te voir le mois prochain !

 _"C'est trop tard, Faith."_

— Non. Il est trop tard, n'est-ce pas B ? Nos vies se sont à jamais séparées. Maintenant que nous sommes en paix, je préfère garder cette image de toi. Je ne veux pas que tu reviennes.

 _"Je sais que rien ne changera, quoi que je fasse, quoi que je dise..."_

Faith reposa le téléphone doucement. Et avant de disparaître à la suite des autres détenues, elle murmura des mots que Buffy déchiffra sur ses lèvres _._

— Je t'aime, B.

Faith passa deux années en prison. Son procès n'eut jamais lieu, faute de témoins et de preuves concrètes. Elle refusa toutes les visites, se raccrochant à la dernière image qu'elle avait gardée de Buffy, l'image d'une Tueuse vulnérable qui lui avait pardonné, l'image des larmes de cette femme si forte qui avait reconnu à demi-mots qu'elle avait partagé son amour. Cela suffisait à Faith. Son esprit s'était réveillé. Il avait émergé des ténèbres. Apaisé, enfin.

Le jour de sa libération, Faith quitta son uniforme orange et reprit ses habits, réintégrant son identité perdue. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne serait plus jamais la même. Elle refit le chemin inverse, retraversa des couloirs, croisant des regards envieux, repassant des grilles que l'on refermait définitivement derrière elle. Ce jour-là, elle franchit seule la lourde porte d'entrée, une porte qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru revoir. Elle regarda à nouveau les murs de la prison, cherchant la fenêtre de sa cellule où Jessy continuerait sa vie.

Quand elle se retourna enfin pour affronter le monde extérieur, ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle la vit. Appuyée contre une voiture, les bras croisés, avec ces yeux verts qui l'avaient obsédée pendant toutes ces années d'enfermement et de solitude.

 _Peut-être qu'il n'est pas trop tard finalement..._

Alors Faith essuya ses larmes et se dirigea vers la lumière.

5


End file.
